Tales in the Dark
by Lyra Verse
Summary: A series of one-shots for Richonne lovers.
1. Chapter 1

- Okay. So I'm starting a series of one-shots for Richonne. This is my first one. Most of my one-shots will feature sex. Because I like it. Some will be dramatic. Some will be comedic. But they will all be Richonne because I am obssessed. And we need more Richonne around here. -

**First Tale:**

**Scratching an Itch**

**Synopsis: Lori is still alive after the birth of baby Judith. Rick never went crazy. Michonne recently arrived at the prison about a month or so ago. How will these three people navigate their changing relationships?**

Rick was leaning against the bars of the open cell, watching Lori breastfeed Judith. It was something he always admired. All the ways a mother's body changed during and after pregnancy. A small smile ghosted his lips when Judith cooed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lori asked, her eyes warm with affection. It was times like these when she was with her newborn baby, that she felt closest to Rick. And he with her. She could tell by the look in his eyes. It was like they weren't having any difficulties at all. She blinked and looked down at Judith. But it was all a lie. They _were _having difficulties. Hell, they were practically separated. They just didn't have a piece of paper saying it was so.

"Yeah," Rick whispered. He swallowed. He wanted to say something else but he couldn't. He didn't know what else to say. He never knew what to say around Lori. Not anymore.

He had meant to repair their marriage after finding them a nice place to settle down. A safe place. And this prison was it. They hadn't had a major incident in three months. But now that he was ready to try to talk...to get things better between them...he didn't find it so easy. The months of trouble and silence lay between them, thick like a blanket. Heavy like a stone.

Rick looked around for something to say. Nothing came to him. His eyes landed on the dark woman who had recently showed up behind their fences as she walked over to a wall downstairs and leaned against it. She seemed to be deep in thought. Rick watched her with a thoughtful frown. There was something mysterious about her. Hell, who was he kidding? Everything about her was mysterious. He frowned. Sometimes mysterious wasn't good in these apocalyptic times.

"What are you looking at?" Lori asked, noticing his frown.

"The woman with the sword," he said. "_Michonne_." His tongue massaged the name.

"I don't particularly like her," Lori said. "I tried to talk to her the other day and all she did was frown at me."

Rick nodded. He hadn't seen her smile yet. Scratch that. He saw Carl running over to her and a smile bloomed across her face. He hadn't seen her smile when Carl wasn't around. He watched the two strange friends. He had no idea what it was about her that made Carl open up so much. Nobody in the prison could make him light up like she could. Not even him or Lori. He didn't know that his own lips were turning from a frown into a smile. "What?" Lori asked from her spot on the bed.

"Carl seems to have taken to her pretty well," Rick said.

Lori's brows lifted. "_Carl _only likes her because she has a sword," Lori said. "He thinks it's cool."

Rick watched Carl give Michonne a high five and he knew it was more than that. He liked her because she somehow understood him on a level that no one else did. Rick felt the foolish urge to duck out of her sight when she looked up and her eyes met his but he didn't. He stood where he was and stared at her. She stared back until Carl pulled her attention back to him again.

"I just think it's strange that she says she's been traveling alone all this time," Lori said. "How is that possible? I feel like she has a group and she's spying on us. I just don't trust her."

Michonne saw Rick coming towards her later that day and she knew that she was going to have to endure the distrust in his eyes and the unreasonable anger once again. It seemed unfair to her. Tyreese, Sasha, and those other newcomers were allowed in and not bothered past the first interrogation. It wasn't the same with her. He just kept coming back to push her buttons. The only one who had wholly welcomed her into the group so far was Carl. And the fact that he was Rick's son was part of the reason that she didn't just kick him in the balls and leave the prison for good whenever he approached her like this.

That and the fact that she didn't want to go out there on her own again. Even the cool distancing and the suspicious stares were okay as long as she was around other people.

She sat her sword on the bed of the prison cell that they had allowed her to have and she put her hands on her hips. When Rick stopped in front of her, she stared at him without speaking so that he could get what he had to say out of the way.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, nodding towards the sword she had just dropped onto her bed.

Michonne nodded. She wanted to tell him to mind his fuckin' business but she knew that that wasn't the way things worked around here. She had to play nice or she wouldn't be a part of any of the reindeer games. She had found that out when she had gone on a supply run with Rick, Daryl, and Maggie early on but didn't stick with their agreed upon plan. It didn't matter that her running off by herself had allowed them to find a quicker and safer route out of the town; it only mattered that she didn't stick to the plan. That's all Rick remembered anyway. She hadn't been able to get him to look at her in a good way ever since.

In fact, his eyes were hard with intensity whenever he looked at her.

"The women are sending Glenn for some feminine hygiene products later today," Michonne said. "I'm going with him."

"Is he okay with that?" Rick asked.

Michonne squinted. "Yes," she spat in a hard tone. "I'm not going to be sneaking along in his shadows or watching from bushes. He invited me." Michonne knew she was being defensive but Rick was really starting to get on her nerves.

He nodded and squinted his eyes at her. He looked a tiny bit bashful. She took that as a victory. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "A lot of people around here just still find it hard to trust you," he said honestly. He watched for any change in Michonne's facial expression but she only stared at him with a scowl. It was as if she didn't expect any different. "It's because you don't talk to anyone and keep to yourself." Michonne frowned. "A smile or two wouldn't hurt either." Michonne frowned further.

Rick surprised himself when a chuckle escaped his lips. It surprised Michonne as well; she literally took a step back. "I'm sorry," Rick said with a shake of his head. Then he left. Michonne stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm sorry?!" Rick muttered to himself in disbelief as he left. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I must have looked like an idiot!"

After that strange run-in with Rick, Michonne had another stranger run-in with his wife. She had just gotten back with Glenn from their supply run and she had brought back a comic book that she had found for Carl. Not long after she had given it to him did Lori come up to her in the kitchen area with an angry look in her eyes. She threw the comic book down in front of Michonne. "I don't want you bringing garbage like this back to my son again!"

Michonne looked at the comic book then back up at Lori. She remained seated but her face was a visage of confusion. "I don't understand," she said. "It's just a comic book."

"It's filthy!" Lori said. "And violent! It's not decent for a boy his age!"

Michonne chuckled. She couldn't help it. "No," Michonne said. "The world outside is filthy and violent. _This _is a comic book. Anything he sees out there is gonna be much more graphic than what he sees in here."

"Exactly," Lori said. "What's out there now is hard enough. Why bring him back something that won't let him escape from it for a little while? I'm sorry, but I want you to stop bringing him things like this for a while. I'm sure you don't understand what it's like to be a mother-" Michonne's face froze into a hardened mask, "-but I want him to continue to be a child for as long as he can so...I hope you respect my wishes."

Michonne stood up from her seat. Lori was frightened but she refused to back down.

"I'll stop bringing him the comics," Michonne said simply, before leaving.

That night in bed Michonne thought about her son. Usually she could get away from thoughts of him but tonight...they wouldn't leave her alone. She would have a memory and smile but then the cold reality of the present would intrude and her smile would fall away. Then she would have a memory again and be happy...before it was gone once again. It was a torturous cycle.

So when Rick appeared at her cell again that night, she wasn't in the mood for his unpleasant attitude towards her. She didn't say anything to let him know that she wanted him to get out but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She played with the bottom of the bunk above her.

"Glenn thinks it's his birthday today," Rick said. "Everyone is down there celebrating. You wanna join us?"

Now that she wasn't getting lost in her thoughts anymore, Michonne heard them. They were enjoying themselves. "I don't think so," she said. "I'll wish him a happy birthday tomorrow. That could very well be his birthday too."

Rick didn't laugh at her weak attempt at humor. "Suit yourself," he said before turning to walk away.

"Rick?" He stopped. Michonne wasn't sure why she called him back. She just knew that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts tonight. But she didn't want to be crowded with people by going downstairs either.

"What?" Rick asked, coming back to her cell door.

"What do you miss most about the world before it changed?" Meaningless conversation. That world was dead and gone so there was no use reminiscing about it. But it was the kind of topic Rick might appreciate.

Rick stood in the doorway silently for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said. "Hot showers probably." Another silence. "You?"

"The convenience of food," Michonne said. "It was everywhere. And there was all kinds."

Rick chuckled. "What else?" he asked, curious to know more about her.

"Uh uh," Michonne said, sitting up. "It's your turn."

"Mmm..." Rick shifted on his feet. "Television. Your turn."

"Internet."

"That's good," Rick said.

"It's not a competition," Michonne said, a smile spreading across her face.

Rick shrugged, soaking up the sight until he remembered to keep the game going. "Um...airplane travel."

"Ugh," Michonne said. "Not me. I hated airplanes. I always got stuck next to the most obnoxious person." Rick laughed. This felt good. He couldn't believe that he was finally having a normal conversation with the mysterious Michonne. "Um..." Michonne tried to think of her next thing. "Sex," she blurted out.

A silence followed. Michonne was mentally flogging herself. "I mean it's still possible," she continued. "But I haven't done it...after the change...It's been a while." Michonne wished she would stop speaking. This time she was the one calling herself an idiot.

Rick cleared his throat. "Um..." He tried to think of something to detract from the awkward atmosphere but nothing came to him. He could only think about sex. "Hell," he finally said. "How can I beat that?"

Michonne laughed. "You can't. But like I said, it isn't a competition."

Michonne stood up from the bed. She had a destination but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She meandered to the desk against the wall and fiddled with a few objects there. Rick watched her, not moving from his spot at the door. The celebration downstairs was becoming louder and louder.

Rick's eyes moved over the shape of Michonne's body. He couldn't make out all the details in the dark but he got the picture. She was beautiful. He felt immediate guilt wash over him for admiring another woman's body while his wife was just downstairs. But he couldn't move when Michonne came to stand in front of him, her destination becoming clear.

Michonne felt a tingling between her legs. She couldn't believe she was actually getting horny for the meddling leader of the prison. 'It really _has _been too long,' she thought. She invaded his personal space, her breasts brushing his chest. When he didn't move away, she thought maybe his meddling had a purpose. She could see that he and his wife were on bad terms. They hardly ever spoke. Maybe he missed sex just as much as she did.

She brought her hands up to rest at his waist. Rick could feel her touch through his shirt. It made his stomach flip, his heart pick up speed, and his breath hitch. "What are you doing?" he asked, not wanting to seem like he was welcoming or anticipating her next move. Which is exactly what he was doing. His eyes went down to her lips; he could make them out because she was so close and his eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

Michonne moved closer, her breasts now pressed flush against his chest. She slid her hands against his back. She basked in the feeling of her growing arousal as she just stood pressed against him. Closing her eyes, she breathed him in and responded to his question. "Scratching an itch," she rasped. She lifted her face to his and covered his lips with her own. His beard scratched against her face as she kissed him. She liked it.

Rick tried to fight the pleasure he felt with her lips pressed against his but it was a losing battle. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her harder against himself. He wanted this mysterious warrior woman. And he wanted all of her. He wanted her badly. His hands moved down to grasp her voluptuous hips. He ground her pelvis into his hardened manhood. "Yeah," Michonne encouraged against his lips, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Slap my ass, Rick." Rick obliged. He brought the palm of his hand against the roundness of her behind with one quick tap. Michonne moaned and ground against him of her own volition. She could feel his bulge as hard as a rock.

Rick covered her mouth with his, engulfing her in another kiss. He pressed his tongue inside, not waiting for an invite. Michonne stumbled backward, taking the full passion of his kiss. "Mmm," she groaned. His arm was now encircling her shoulders while the other encircled her waist. He had her completely. She couldn't get away even if she wanted to. And she didn't want to.

Michonne pushed back with her own tongue and held him tightly as well. They stumbled back into the bunk beds, Michonne pressed against them. It was just a tangle of tongues and limbs before they both broke apart for a moment, needing to breahe. "I want you inside of me, Rick," she pleaded. "I want you to fuck my brains out."

Rick's manhood grew harder still at the words coming from Michonne's mouth. But amongst the voices downstairs, he could hear the lilt of Lori's voice as well. And something underneath all of the animalistic lust surfaced. Before Michonne knew what was happening, Rick was pulling away from her. Pushing her away. Breaking away. He didn't say anything. He just turned on his heel and left the cell, leaving behind a hot and bothered and extremely unsatisfied Michonne. "What the fuck?" Michonne whispered aloud as she heard Rick's footsteps retreat down the corridor and away from her cell.

The next morning, Michonne woke up, bitter. She thought about finding some other man around the prison to satisfy her needs but after only ten minutes of consideration, she realized she didn't want just some other man. She wanted Rick. But she didn't know what the fuck _he _wanted. He had just peeled her off and run away like she was one of those walkers outside. She tried not to blame herself but she was thinking that maybe it was her dirty talk that scared him off. Maybe he wasn't into that kind of thing.

"Where were you last night, Rick?" Lori asked. They were standing on the stairs on the first floor of the prison. "Everybody was having a great time downstairs; I thought you would come out and join us."

"Oh," Rick said. His mind flashed to Michonne.

"_I want you inside of me, Rick."_

"_I want you to fuck my brains out."_

He shook the thoughts away, guilty. "I was just really tired yesterday. I went to my cell to sleep."

"Well, it's a shame," Lori said. She gently burshed Judith's soft hairs away from her face. "We had a great time."

"Sounded like it..." Rick said. He reached forward to stroke his child's soft, angel hair as well. Lori smiled up at him, gently. "Do you think we can fix this?" he asked. "Us?"

Lori drew in a shaky breath. Wow. He wanted to talk about this now. "I-I'd really like to try," she said, hope straining her voice.

Shaky. Deep in thought. Uncertain. That's how Rick looked when he spoke his next words. "I don't think we can work this out," he finally said. "I think it's over."

Over. Finality. He was saying they were done. Lori's eyes filled with tears. She had suspected it for a while now, but to hear him say it...She drew in another shaky breath and headed off up the stairs. "Lori-" Rick called after her.

"No," she said. "No. Leave me alone, Rick. I just- I need to be alone."

Rick was hurting. Later that night, he found himself back in Michonne's cell. She was on the floor doing push-ups, her vest off and thrown on the bed. She only wore her tank top and jeans. She didn't acknowledge Rick for the first few minutes that he stood there; she just let him watch. Finally, she spoke. "You like what you see?" she asked.

"...Yes," Rick said. His voice was shaky with pain and lust.

Michonne stopped doing her push-ups and went to a standing position. "You're pathetic, Rick," she said quietly. Angry at him. Angry at his faux passive nature. She had seen him out there against those things. Against other people who threatened his home and family. He was anything but passive. She just wished he would bring that same authority to getting what he wanted in relationships. Well, she wasn't going to do all the heavy lifting this time. "Well, if you're standing there hoping I'll grab your dick again, it's not going to happen. You had your chance with me and you blew it."

Rick looked down at the floor, his hand on his hip. Michonne wondered if he would just leave, rejected. "That's not what this is about..." he started.

"Bullshit," Michonne interjected.

"I didn't come here for a _repeat _of last night," Rick explained further, his hands trying to help express what his mouth was saying. "I came to _talk _about it."

"Bullshit," Michonne said again.

"Michonne-"

"You want to fuck me," Michonne supplied.

"No-"

"Just say it. You want to fuck me," Michonne repeated.

"Goddamnit, Michonne."

"Say it, Rick."

Rick was on her quicker than she expected. It took two steps for him to reach her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her against his chest, where she had been last night. His arousal grew in his pants. Michonne waited with bated breath, her own arousal growing. Rick leaned into her ear and rasped quietly, intensity edging his voice. "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Michonne drew in a shaky breath. That voice saying those words made her knees weak and her womanhood throb. She pushed away from him though. After last night, she didn't want to make it easy. "Who says I'm going to let you?" she asked.

This was his chance to leave again. To escape. But he pulled her closer. Held her tighter. "You don't get a say," he growled against her lips before pressing his mouth against hers. Michonne gave him a little – she couldn't help it – but she pushed him away again. An expression of insecure hurt flashed across Rick's face as he stumbled back two steps.

"Get out of here, Rick," she said. "You can't handle me."

Rick ground his teeth and accepted the challenge. He was on her again. He grabbed her upper arms, pushing her against the wall, and then he turned her around. Her back was pressed against his chest and her cheek pressed against the wall. He loosened her belt buckle with a skilled hand and then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans until he could push his hand down inside her underwear. Michonne gasped when she felt Rick's rough, warm hand cup her center. It felt delicious. She widened her stance to give him more access.

Rick smiled, glad to know that her initial fight had simply been her playing hard-to-get, as he had expected. He pressed his clothed bulge against her round hips and closed his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation. When she pressed back against him he groaned and moved the palm of his hand against her heat. Michonne rotated against him, enjoying the feel of his hardness on her backside. She could tell that he was enjoying it too. He slipped a finger between her wet folds.

"Ohh," Michonne gave a sighing groan. "Put another one inside me," she whispered passionately. Rick did so. He could feel how wet she was down there. It made him excited. His hips pushed against her and his fingers pushed in and out of her.

Rick's hands were causing different images to flicker through Michonne's mind. Different things that she wanted Rick to do to her. Different things that she wanted to do to him. "Rick," she whispered, pleasure coating her words. "I want your tongue there."

Rick brushed Michonne's hair aside and nipped the back of her neck before removing his fingers and turning her to face him. It was becoming clear to him that Michonne wasn't such a silent mystery in the bedroom. She was telling him what she wanted and when. It was a turn-on and took a lot of guesswork out of the act of love-making. Rick pulled Michonne's jeans down and Michonne helped him rid her of her pants by stepping out of them. As he slid the jeans away from them he admired Michonne in her purple tank and black panties.

Michonne writhed her hips, wanting. But his stare only made her more aroused so she didn't rush him. When he moved forward, she threw her leg over his shoulder. Rick could smell the scent of her arousal through the fabric of her underwear. His tongue darted out for a taste; Michonne jerked at the sensation and she sucked air through her teeth. She placed her hands on Rick's head. "Again, Rick." Rick licked her through the fabric of her panties again and she moaned. She rotated her hips, wanting more. Rick gripped her hips, holding her still and then closed his mouth over her womanhood. Michonne felt her muscles tense in pleasure. "Oh, fuck!" she groaned. "Yeah, Rick."

His name on Michonne's lips in the midst of pleasure was an aphrodisiac for him. He pushed his tongue against her center and she bucked against him. Her foot slipped against the floor but Rick pressed her against the wall to help her keep her balance. Wanting to feel his lips directly on her center of heat, Michonne peeled her panties over to the side. Rick took to her juices like a bee took to honey. Michonne's head fell back against the wall and she rotated against his lips, drowning in the pleasant sensation. Rick inserted his tongue where his fingers had been before and Michonne gasped. She went up onto her toes from the sheer pleasure of it and Rick had to keep her balanced once again.

"It feels good, Rick!" Not only was his mouth doing wonders but his beard – which she hadn't been a fan of before – was pleasantly scratching the insides of her thighs. Encouraged by her words, Rick ravished her more with his tongue. It was as if he wanted to devour her whole. Michonne's legs grew weak and she knew she had to stop him. She gently pushed him away from her, breathing heavily. Standing on her own two feet again, she rid herself of her panties and her vest. Rick took the time to stand up and begin to rid himself of his clothes as well. He took off his shirt but before he could take off his pants, Michonne stepped forward and stopped him by placing her hand on his hands. "Let me," she offered.

The strain in Rick's jeans tightened as Michonne worked on his buttons. After unzipping him, she pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips, squatting with the action. Rick stepped out of them and stood breathing heavily with Michonne in front of him, her face level with his erection. Michonne gave him a wicked smile. "Is there anything you'd like while I'm down here?" she asked.

Rick laid a hand on Michonne's head to urge her forward but Michonne brushed his hand away. "I want you to say it," she said.

Rick chuckled. He had never been good with talking dirty. He had always felt that it was kind of disrespectful. But Michonne seemed to like it so... "Suck me off, Michonne," he rasped in a lust-filled voice.

Feeling hot at her core, Michonne wrapped her hand around the base of his penis. "Yes, sheriff," she sassed before taking him into her mouth. Enveloped in the heat of her mouth, Rick let his eyes close in ecstasy. He and his wife were on bad terms so he hadn't been pleasured by a woman in almost a year. His hand went to Michonne's head again so that he could feel the movement of her head on his shaft. The tip of his member hit the back of her throat when she took him all the way in.

"Ohh," Rick groaned.

Michonne pulled slowly off of him and stood up. The confused and longing expression he gave her almost made her laugh. "Sorry," she said. "I would go longer but...I want you to fulfill that promise you made me."

She moved to the bed and laid onto her back, watching Rick as she did so. Seeing this warrior woman lying there for him – submitting to him – Rick felt his manhood jumb with wanton anticipation. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Rick followed her to the bed and climbed atop her. Michonne lifted her legs, allowing him a space between her thighs. "Fuck me, Rick," she whispered. Rick pushed into her slowly, watching her face the whole time. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened on a silent moan as he pushed all the way in.

Rick had to keep from thrusting into her involuntarily. It was so hot and tight inside; he had to close his eyes and gain control so that he wouldn't finish prematurely like a little boy. When he adjusted to the feel of her, he began to move. "Oh, god, Michonne!" It was excruciatingly pleasurable. Michonne lifted her hips and met his slow thrusts. Her hands moved down to grip his hips, pushing him deeper inside.

"Oh. Yeah," she hissed. "Rick...tell me what you wanna do to me," she pleaded wantonly.

Rick's body lay flush against hers, his head leaning over her shoulder and his weight on his elbows. He was too weak with pleasure to raise himself any higher. "I...I wanna make love to you all night long," he ground out. It took a lot of effort to get his mind to string those words together. He couldn't think of much past her tight walls.

Michonne moaned and gripped Rick's skin with her fingernails when he began to put more intensity behind his thrusts. "When did we stop fucking and start making love?" Michonne managed to gasp out.

"I want to fuck you all night long," Rick corrected.

Michonne chuckled. He was cute.

"Oh!" A wave of pleasure hit her anew as Rick's intensity increased. He gripped her hip and began to thrust into her harder and faster. Michonne's arms closed around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as the squeaks in the mattress beneath them began to grow louder and more continuous. "How does it feel, Rick?" Michonne whispered in his ear, her voice hot with passion.

"Good," Rick pushed out. "So good." Words were becoming difficult for him.

Michonne sank her teeth into Rick's shoulder, trying to keep from screaming out as Rick pistoned into her. When he stopped suddenly, she knew it was because he had been about to spill his seed and he wasn't quite ready yet. Maybe he _was _planning to do this all night long. If he kept riding her, like he just did, Michonne wasn't sure if she could hold on.

Michonne pushed Rick over onto his back and straddled him. "I'm going to ride you now," she stated. Rick lifted his hips in anticipation as she positioned him where she needed to be. Then she slid down his shaft until he was filling her once again.

She leaned forward and pressed her hands against his chest before moving her hips against him. Rick gripped her as she rode him. Her body moved in a way that made Rick's mouth hang open. "Fu-" Rick breathed. His hands moved to her breasts as she rode him wildly. There was something about being on top of an out-of-control Rick that drove Michonne crazy. She felt herself about to climax but didn't have the willpower to stop it. It felt too good. A short, guttural cry escaped her lips and she began to shudder as an orgasm raced through her body. Rick felt her walls clutching his member. "I'm – I'm coming!" he gasped out.

Michonne hurried off of him and captured his member in her mouth once more. Rick gasped, surprised by what was happening. He was sure he reached the ultimate pleasure. His hips bucked involuntarily as he sprayed his seed into her hot, inviting mouth. Michonne swallowed everything he gave before slowly pulling away from him.

When she lay beside him in the bed, Rick turned to look at his beautiful, silent, warrior woman who liked to talk dirty in the dark. "Well," he asked. "Did I manage to scratch your itch?"

Michonne smiled. "I think that's something I need to be asking you," she said. "Will you be coming tomorrow night as well?" She tried to keep the hope out of her voice.

Rick leaned forward and kissed her lips.

After dressing and leaving her cell a few minutes later, Rick stopped short when he saw Lori not far away. She had tears in her wide, disbelieving eyes and a sleeping Judith pressed to her chest. It was clear that she had heard some of what had gone on in Michonne's cell. Rick's heart fell to his feet and his stomach clenched. "Lori-" He stepped forward. She stepped back.

"...Is that why you said it was over?" she whispered brokenly. "So that you could go and screw someone else and still have a clear conscience?"

He wanted to hold her. "Lori-"

"Go to hell, Rick," Lori said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "You were right. It's over." She turned down the corridor and left, her footsteps retreating into the darkness. Rick knelt where he stood, weighed down by a pain in his chest. It really was...over.


	2. Chapter 2

- Thanks everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please continue to read! And let me know if you have any one-shot ideas. -

**Second Tale:**

**First Date**

**Synopsis: Carl feels sorry for his dad who hasn't been able to move on since his divorce. So he steps in to help by introducing his father to a dark, dreadlocked beauty. Will things work out well in the end?**

All of the photos in the museum started to blend into one big, uninteresting picture as Rick navigated the halls of the place. He had brought his son here to try to get him enriched in culture but what culture, he did not know. He sure didn't understand some of these paintings. He paused in front of one that was all blue swirls and white dots, not knowing what the hell it was supposed to mean. "What happened to simple portraits of dead guys?" he asked his fidgeting son.

"I don't know," Carl answered by his side. "But dad...this is boring. And my feet hurt."

Rick could only agree with his son. He wished he could have thought of something more interesting to do while he had him.

This was the last day of the weekend that Rick had custody of his son. The divorce with his wife, Lori, had been messy but it had been inevitable. In her opinion, anyway. In his opinion, it seemed as if she simply wanted to be free of him so that she could be with his best friend, Shane. So Rick had lost two important people from his life in one go. This all had been a year ago and he still couldn't quite get over how things had gone down.

Carl looked up to see that his father was barely concealing a hurt expression. It made Carl feel bad, but he couldn't lie about having a good time. Because this place was just not fun. He scuffed the heel of his new boots against the floor and waited for his dad to either force him through the rest of the gallery or go back toward the exit.

The longer his father just stood there, the more Carl wanted to start up a conversation. To get them laughing like they used to do together. But every time they saw each other, it seemed as if there was getting to be less and less that they could talk about. Being together seemed to be becoming more of a strain. Carl felt as if it was his fault. That he wasn't around enough and his father was becoming more distant. He worried about his father whenever he left and had to leave him alone for days at a time.

He blamed his mother a bit whenever he noticed the differences between his two parents' houses. There was laughter and happiness at his mom's house but his dad's house held only silence. It was smaller too. He felt like he should be angry at his mother for making things become this way but he couldn't quite bring himself to resent her. He knew that she hadn't been altogether happy with his dad. Now she was. She was happy with someone else. And he hated the feeling of guilt he had when he was happy too.

As Carl twisted his head around to find something interesting to look at, his eyes landed on sky blue. A dark-skinned woman with dreadlocks was standing at the end of the hall and she wore a pretty blue dress that clung to her skin and hung just past her knees. She had her arms folded across her stomach and she was looking with serious focus at a painting in front of her. Carl got a sudden idea. His mom had found happiness by being with another man. Maybe what his father needed was another woman. Then maybe he could smile when he was at _his _house too.

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"Hm?" His dad turned to him with a questioning expression.

"Have you thought about dating again? Since mom?"

Rick stared at Carl, not knowing how to respond. The question had taken him by surprise. "Why do you ask this?" he asked, planting his hands on his hips. "Did your mother put you up to asking me that?"

"No, dad," Carl responded. "She doesn't talk about you." Carl could tell he had said something hurtful again from his dad's slightly wounded expression. He rolled his eyes, wishing he could learn to soften his words a little. "No," he said. "I was asking because I think you _should _think about dating again. Mom has moved on and...I want you to do things besides work when I'm not here."

Rick turned back to the painting. "I'll worry about my love life, Carl," he said. "You just worry about schoolwork. How _are _you doing in school these days?" Rick wanted to talk about anything besides what they were talking about. He hadn't even thought of dating anyone else since the divorce. He couldn't. That's why it had hurt so much more when Lori moved on so quickly. And with Shane. It had come as a surprise to him but what hurt even more is the fact that whatever feelings they shared must have been brewing for quite some time. Because they hadn't hesitated.

"Dad." Carl's voice pulled Rick from his saddening thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think about that woman over there?" Rick's eyes followed in the direction that Carl was pointing in until they landed on the woman in the blue dress. She had moved closer to them at this point, still absorbed in the images that hung on the walls of the museum. Rick was first taken by how the bright blue stood out so nicely against her dark skin. And she was very fit. His eyes traveled down her toned arms and legs. He quickly looked away.

"Carl," he warned under his breath. "Drop it. This instant."

The woman moved closer to them until she was only a painting away. "Mmm...Nope," Carl replied. And before Rick could stop him, Carl had moved around him and tapped the woman on the arm. Rick stepped forward to grab him just as the woman turned around. She looked between the two guys, a curious expression on her face.

"Hi," Carl said. "Do you think my dad is handsome?"

The woman turned her body to face him, giving him her full attention as a small smile of perplexion raised her lips. "Uh...?"

Rick felt like melting into the floor from embarrassment. Gripping Carl's shoulders and burning at the face, he rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry," he said. "My son can be a bit..." He stopped there. His hectic mind couldn't find a word.

The woman stared at them curiosly, not knowing what was happening but she decided to play along. Her eyes swept across Rick's embarrassed face and she chuckled before focusing on Carl again. "He's quite handsome, yes," she responded. "Why?"

Carl smiled up at his father with an expression that said 'See?!' before he turned back to the woman. "Are you single?" he asked.

"Carl!" Rick dug his fingers into his son's shoulders again and sent the woman an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he said. "My son is being a bit rude-"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. I am," Carl rushed to say. "I should ask you your name first."

The woman chuckled again as Rick gave his son another warning. "My name is Michonne," she said, reaching her hand out to give Carl a handshake. He shook her hand and then she reached her hand out to Rick. He took it, still apologetic. "And yes," she said, looking at Rick. "I am single." She let her hand linger with his for a moment before taking it back. Rick could only stand and blush.

"Good," Carl said with a smile. "You should take my dad out on a date."

Michonne's eyebrows raised. Things were escalating quickly. This was definitely one of the strangest days she had had in a while. "Well, I can't," she responded.

Rick was surprised to find that he was disappointed. He hadn't even noticed the hopeful smile that had appeared on his face until it was sliding off.

"Because I don't even know your names," Michonne continued. "I told you mine but you didn't tell me yours." Carl and Rick shared a relieved smile that she wasn't actually rejecting them and Michonne couldn't help but to smile at the father and son duo.

"I'm Carl."

"I'm Rick."

Michonne nodded. "It's nice to meet you Carl and Rick."

"My dad has another day off from work tomorrow," Carl said, moving things along. "You two should go out then."

"Are you free?" Rick asked. He wasn't sure when he became an active participant in this thing. It just happened.

"I am," Michonne said. She silently reminded herself to cancel her work meeting for tomorrow. A date with a handsome country man didn't come around very often. "Where should we go?" she asked Carl.

"I don't know," Carl said with a shrug. "You two figure it out. I can't do everything for you."

Michonne laughed. She liked this kid. Rick gave his son's shoulders another hard squeeze for being too rude but his eyes were stuck on Michonne's smile. She was beautiful. "Let's exchange numbers," Rick offered. "So that I can contact you."

Michonne pulled her cell phone out of her clutch and handed it to Rick while he pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to her. They programmed their respective numbers into each other's phones. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Michonne," Rick confirmed as they handed their phones back to each other. Their fingers brushed against each other and they were both very aware of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Rick," she responded flirtatiously.

When she left, Carl and Rick watched her go. Carl's thoughts a little more innocent than Rick's. "We did it, dad," Carl said, proud of the both of them. "You _are _actually gonna call her tomorrow after I'm gone, right?"

"Yeah," Rick said. He clapped his son on the shoulder. "Let's go, Carl." A small smile lifted his lips. It was the first time in a year that his mind didn't linger on Lori or the divorce but instead on the sway of a mysterious woman's hips. He now actually had something to look forward to.

When the next day came, however, and Carl was well on his way back to his mother's house, Rick's doubts began to set in. He started to wonder if this Michonne had been playing along solely for Carl's sake. What if she wasn't interested in him at all? Maybe she didn't even expect him to call.

Rick stared at the number in his phone for a couple of hours until he finally decided to just go ahead and call it. If she didn't really expect him to call, she probably would have given him a wrong number.

"Hello?" Her voice answered on the third ring.

Rick felt nervous and excited for the first time in years. "Hi," he said. "This is Rick. From the museum."

Michonne chuckled. He could see her smile in his mind's eye. "I'm aware," she said.

Wanting to know if she truly wanted to go on a date with him, Rick decided to give her a change to let her off the hook. "Yesterday..." he said. "My son was in a weird mood. He's had it a little bit tough since I divorced my wife...I just wanted you to know that we don't really have to go out tonight if you don't want to."

There was silence on the other line for a moment and Rick hoped he hadn't said anything wrong. "...Do _you _not want to?" Michonne's voice finally asked.

"Oh, no! No! Yes!" Rick said hurriedly and vehemently. "I _definitely _want to! I just – I didn't want you to feel pressured-!"

Michonne smiled, finding his forceful denial flattering. "Good," she said. "Because I want to as well. Do you have anything in mind for us to do yet?"

"I was actually hoping you'd have something in mind," Rick answered playfully.

"God. Where's Carl when we need him?" Michonne joked. "We need him to plan out our entire evening. He had it all figured out."

Rick laughed. "Yeah." He scratched his brow with his thumb. "Well, I haven't been on a date in a while but...maybe we could do the tried and true method of dinner and a movie."

"That sounds good," Michonne agreed. "What time should I meet you and where?"

Rick gave her the name of a restaurant in Atlanta and told her to meet him at seven. When they hung up, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled happily. He was really doing this.

He spent the next few hours reserving the restaurant, getting dressed, and wondering what he could talk about to keep things interesting. By the time he reached the restaurant, his nerves had reached a new level. It didn't help when Michonne showed up in a gorgeous cream-colored dress that bared her shoulders and reached her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy up-do.

Rick hurried around to her side of the table when she approached and clumsily pulled her chair out. He was aware that a few heads had turned in Michonne's direction since her entrance and he felt like he needed to make it clear that she had made the right choice in choosing him for a date.

Michonne thanked him and sat down. "It's been a while since a man has pulled a chair out for me," she said, as Rick settled into his seat.

"Well..." Rick searched for something witty and charming to say. "You- you deserve it. You're beautiful."

'That wasn't good at all,' Rick silently reprimanded himself.

Michonne smiled at him. His shyness was cute. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"I know," Rick flirted. "You think I'm quite handsome."

'That was good,' Rick congratulated himself.

Michonne smiled at his words. "I have to know," she said. "Was all of that your son or did you put him up to it?"

"Oh, no," Rick said. "It was all Carl. I'm glad that he saw you and made a move. I don't think I would have been able to approach you if it wasn't for him."

"Why not?" Michonne asked.

"You're way out of my league," Rick explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Michonne's eyebrow quirked. She was more than a little bit flattered but she thought he was selling himself short. Those blue eyes of his held an intensity that he didn't seem to be quite aware of. Especially when he narrowed them and squinted. Like he just did. Michonne crossed her legs, surprised by a sudden wave of arousal that shot through her body. 'Damn Michonne, pull yourself together,' she thought to herself. 'It's true that this is your first date in a while but don't go acting too excited. This is still a _first _date after all. Maintain your image.'

"What do you recommend?" Rick asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. "This is my first time at this restaurant. I'm not exactly from Atlanta, you know."

"I know," Michonne responded, picking up a menu.

Rick's brow furrowed; he wasn't sure how he should take that. "How?" he asked.

"You're wearing a dress shirt with jeans," Michonne explained simply.

Rick glanced down at his outfit. "Is something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong with it. It's perfect." Rick could only blush again as Michonne stared deeply into his eyes. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. They were only pulled out of each other's gazes when the server came around.

"Are you two ready with your drink orders?"

"How does red wine sound to you?" Rick asked Michonne.

"I don't think I should have any alcohol," Michonne said. Her eyes fell briefly to Rick's lips. "I'll just stick with the water," she said to the server, tearing her eyes away from Rick before he could tell where her thoughts were going.

"Red wine for me," Rick ordered.

The dinner the two shared was good but short. At least Michonne thought so. When they were done and hailing a taxi outside, Michonne wanted more time to talk. She had heard all about Carl, his likes, his dislikes, and she had told him about her work, her likes, and her dislikes. But she wanted to know more. She felt like she could talk to him all night.

"I don't know if I want to go to a movie now," Michonne said as they slid into the taxi. She sat closer than needed to the man who had just given her good conversation for the past hour. There was something about his sweet and gentlemanly nature that she just wanted to corrupt. She wanted to reach the intensity behind his eyes.

The cloud that Rick had been floating on disappeared from under his feet. He thought that they had been having a good time. But now she was saying she didn't want to continue the date? "You don't?" he asked.

"Not in a dark movie theatre where we can't talk," Michonne said.

Rick turned to her, his eyebrow raised. It was only then that he noticed how close she was to him. A hopeful feeling and a smile lifted one side of his mouth. "So you're not calling it a night then?"

"Not even close," Michonne replied playfully.

She gently placed a hand on his chest. Rick glanced upwards to see the taxi driver sneaking peeks at them in the rearview mirror. He placed his hand on hers. "What did you have in mind then?" he asked softly.

"I'd still be okay with a movie..." Michonne said. "Just...maybe at your place?"

Butterflies formed in Rick's stomach. He gently removed Michonne's hand. "My place is far away," he whispered.

"That's okay," Michonne replied.

"I think it's better if we don't go..."

Michonne pulled back. "Are _you _calling it a night?"

"I don't want to," Rick said. "I just..." He was afraid of going home with this woman. She was the first woman he had developed interest in since Lori.

Michonne sat back against the seat. 'Damn it. I got too excited,' she thought to herself. 'And I didn't even drink any alcohol.'

"Let's just go to the theaters," she said. "I got a little ahead of myself."

Rick tilted his head in Michonne's direction. "No," he said after a while. "Let's- Let's go back to my place."

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sure."

It took thirty minutes for them to reach Rick's house and ten minutes for him to second guess himself and his decision. When they made it inside his house, he hurriedly busied himself in the kitchen by popping popcorn and getting sodas ready. He had left Michonne in the living room to browse through Netflix to see if she could find something worth watching.

He came back to see that she had already settled on something to watch and was sitting patiently, waiting for his return. He chuckled as he sat the bowl of popcorn and sodas on the table in front of the couch. "Maybe I should have forced you to go to the movie theater after all," he said. "You look much too overdressed to simply be sitting on my couch."

Michonne's eyebrows hitched but she kept the flirtatious remark that came to her mind to herself. Instead, she grabbed some popcorn and put it into her mouth. "Mmm..." she said. "Extra butter."

"So what have you found?" Rick asked, taking a seat on the couch. He made sure to leave a small space between himself and the beautiful woman beside him.

"Edward Scissorhands," Michonne replied. She covered the space that Rick had left between them until her body brushed against his.

Rick was aware of every point of contact. He chuckled. "Really?" he asked, trying to act like her nearness wasn't affecting him.

"Yeah!" Michonne said. "I love this movie. I can watch it over and over."

Rick chuckled again. "Okay."

"I'm going to cut the light off." Michonne stood up and did just that. Rick tried to take that chance to shift away but that did nothing to help. When Michonne returned, she sat just as close to him as before. She was getting close to him on purpose.

When the movie started, Rick tried to focus on it but he was more interested in the flowery scent that was coming from Michonne's skin. He wondered what kind of products she used to smell so good. With the darkness giving him courage and her proximity giving him confidence, Rick gently slid his hand behind her back and pulled her closer still. Michonne took that as an invitation to get more comfortable. She slid her shoes off and curled her feet up onto the couch. Rick's hand was now resting lightly atop her hip.

They both continued to watch the movie in that position, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled together. Michonne didn't dare to move.

"I've had this sofa for eight years," Rick said. "It's one of the things I actually got to keep after the divorce. So I did. There are a lot of memories connected to it. Memories with my wife. My son. When we were happy..."

Michonne listened to Rick speak. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"...I feel guilty," Rick admitted. "About enjoying having you here now. On the couch that I bought with my wife."

"You know it's against the rules to talk about past relationships on a first date, right?" Michonne asked.

"I know..." Rick sighed. "And Carl would probably say I'm ruining things right now, but my wife was just such a big part of my life for so many years. She's the only woman I've ever...been with."

"Well, you know what I say to that?" Michonne asked, her voice was a whisper in his ear.

"What?" Rick asked, turning to her.

"It's time for you to get some new furniture..." Michonne ran her hand to the inside of his upper thigh. "Or it's time for you to make some new memories..." She ran her hand to his crotch where she felt him harden. "Either way it's time for a change." She pushed her lips against Rick's and he inhaled deeply before returning the kiss with passion.

Rick marveled at the fullness of her lips and the very taste of her. It was so different than kissing Lori. He pushed his tongue into Michonne's mouth and turned toward her. Her hand had started to create delicious friction against his hardness and he was hungry for her. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer against him.

After a while, they pushed away from each other, needing to breathe. "Wait," Rick said, getting his senses together now that he wasn't being enticed by her lips and tongue anymore. He removed her hand from his crotch. It took all of his willpower to do so.

"What is it?" Michonne asked.

"I want to...be respectful to you..."

Michonne laughed. "It's okay, Rick," she said. "I'm not a teenager and I'm not one of your country girls. You don't have to be a gentleman with me. In fact, I'd prefer that you don't." She palmed his crotch again. Rick sucked in a breath, his arousal growing, but he removed Michonne's hand again.

Michonne stared into his eyes for a moment, the blue reminding her of the blue in the gallery last afternoon. It was beautiful. She knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and undid his zipper. Rick didn't have the strength of will to deny her three times.

His breathing grew heavy as she pulled his erect member free of his jeans and he watched her with lust-filled eyes as she straddled him. The skirt of her dress rose to her thighs and Michonne moved her panties to the side before lowering herself onto Rick's shaft.

Rick groaned and let his head fall back against the couch as her tight warmth enveloped him. Michonne watched the pleasure play across Rick's face as she slid the walls of her womanhood up and down the length of him. She rolled her body as she bobbed up and down on his member, causing Rick's mouth to fall open on a strangled moan. Michonne's eyes clouded over at the arousing sight and she began to move faster atop him. Rick grasped her hips as her ride atop him grew more frantic.

Michonne's breathing came out in quicker and shorter gasps as she moved closer to her climax. Rick began to buck into her every time his length sank fully into her warm, wet center. "Ohh, god," he groaned. Michonne rode him faster still until she felt herself bursting from within.

"Ohh!" she screamed. "Oh, yes! God! Rick!" She shuddered atop him. Her tightening walls bringing his own climax forward.

Rick panted to catch his breath as Michonne collapsed against him. He held her, stroking her back languidly. "I want to see you again," Rick whispered in her ear.

"Of course," Michonne replied. "You think I wouldn't see you again after tonight? Your son would kill me!"

Rick laughed.

Michonne moved off of him and began to straighten her dress, pushing it back down to its rightful place. "So do you think you can think of something besides your wife when you look at this couch from now on?"

Rick stared intensely over at Michonne. The image of her putting her dress back into place after making love to him wouldn't be leaving his mind anytime soon. "Definitely," he rasped.

"Good," Michonne said. "And we'll continue to work on it." She sighed and snuggled back into Rick's embrace to finish watching the movie. "I should have had that glass of red wine after all..." she mumbled.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

- This one-shot is meant to be a simply sweet fic. Hope you guys enjoy. :) -

**Third Tale:**

**Close to You**

**Synopsis: Rick simply wants to be close to Michonne. Will they ever figure out their feelings?**

The chatter of the people around him was strange. It was so normal. Carefree. It had been a long time since he had heard such light laughter and casual conversations. It didn't sit well with him. This was all too good to be true. He didn't trust anyone here.

His eyes swept around the people in the room, looking for _his _people. His group. They were attending a welcoming party at the Alexandria Safe Zone and this was the first time since arriving that they had been dispersed away from each other like this. Even after being separated into different houses, everyone had decided last night to spend the night in Rick's house. For safety and comfort.

His eyes found Glenn. Maggie. Tyrese. Sasha. Eugene. Abraham. Father Gabriel. Daryl. Rosita. Tara. Noah. Abraham. Carl and Judith. They were all accounted for. Except for...His neck stretched as he looked around the room for one of his most important people. The man in front of him that was trying to start a conversation was being ignored. He turned his own neck to try to see what had his distracted companion so distracted. Rick's eyes finally found her. Michonne. She was beautiful. Dressed in a maroon gown provided to her by the Alexandria Safe Zone people, she stood out. It was the first time Rick had seen her so dressed up and he would be lying if he said he wasn't in awe of the vision she made. Her dreads were braided into one pretty fish tail braid down her back and jewelry adorned her neck and wrists. A strange feeling clenched inside his belly when he saw that she was talking and laughing with the new addition to their party and his old friend. Morgan Jones.

He excused and extracted himself from the chattering man in front of him and made his way over to the two people.

"I haven't looked back since..." Morgan was saying. Rick didn't miss the shy smile his old friend produced or the way that his eyes glanced down at Michonne's exposed collarbone before going back up to her face.

"That's great, Morgan," Michonne responded. Her face was one of gentle care and concern.

"What are you two talking about?" Rick asked, breaking up the intimate conversation and entering himself into it.

Michonne and Morgan turned their bodies to welcome him. "Just old horror stories," Morgan said, grasping Rick's arm in a friendly grip. "Hopefully now that we're here, there will be no more horror stories to tell."

Rick gave a wan smile and then glanced over at Michonne. "Can I steal you for a minute?" he asked.

Michonne nodded, gave Morgan an apologetic smile, and then began to leave after Rick. Morgan nodded farewell to the both of them and turned to down a waiting glass of champagne with a smile on his face. He was definitely going to enjoy this night.

Rick looked around at the people sharing the floor. They were all either in a group, casually chattering, or sharing a slow dance. Rick stopped, causing Michonne to stop right beside him and he didn't overthink his next move. He put his arm around Michonne's waist and took her her hand in his.

"Oh." A soft, startled sound came from Michonne's lips. She was surprised to have her chest suddenly pressed up against Rick's own and his scent filling her nostrils. A questioning look came across her face but then she looked at the other people in the room. Many couples were in the same position as she and Rick. She assumed he was just attempting to make them fit in more with the crowd. Allowing herself to relax against him and sway back and forth, she glanced around the room. "Do you think we can trust these people?" she asked with an unsure frown on her face.

A quick smile graced Rick's face. He knew he could trust Michonne to share his same reservations. It felt good to know that he wasn't just being paranoid. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I have Glenn watching the place where they have our weapons locked up. To see if he can find a way for us to get in and get them back. I don't like the fact that they took our weapons. It's good that you at least got to keep your sword."

Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," she said. "As long as it's kept on a wall in my house. I thought about bringing it to this party, but I was afraid it would clash with my dress."

Rick tilted his head to look at her, an amused smile lifting one side of his lips. Michonne shyly glanced up at him and then looked away, glad that her joke had landed. She was always satisfied when her humor could actually cause Rick to smile.

"You look beautiful by the way." Rick's voice was low in her ear; it caused small tingles to roll down her spine. "It's nice to be able to see you in a dress."

"Thank you, Rick." Michonne bit back a smile. "It's nice not to be covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. Even if this place turns out to be another red herring, I'll simply be grateful for the hot shower I was able to take last night."

"No..." Rick said. "You'll have a hot shower every night."

Michonne stared at Rick with a questioning frown.

"This place has hot water. Homes. Other children for Carl to play with. It's stability. Now that we've found this place, we're not letting it go." Rick's voice was steady. A statement. A promise.

"Even though we may not be able to trust these people?" Michonne asked.

"Look around, Michonne," Rick said in his gravelling tone. "These people are joking and talking...Drinking old champagne. They have no idea what it's like out there. They haven't survived out there. Not like we have. We've been through hell and back. We can take this place if we have to. And if it comes down to that, we _will_. I'm not taking my children outside those walls again without a fight."

Not fully aware if it was the champagne, Rick's close proximity, or the sudden fire in his eyes, but Michonne suddenly found herself admiring the contours of Rick's face. The strength he had was magnetic. Every time he got protective of his family, Michonne found her positive feelings for him growing. Rick turned his face to hers again and she turned away.

A feeling of pride and confidence filled Rick's chest when he allowed himself to realize how much physical contact he was sharing with Michonne and how she was allowing it. But then again, he always had a feeling of pride and confidence when Michonne was by his side. The fact that she didn't draw away from his last statement made this feeling even more concrete. He allowed his hand to stroke gently up and down her back just to enjoy the feeling but not too forwardly. He didn't want her to catch onto the fact that he was touching her just to touch her.

"How are you folks enjoying the party?"

Michonne and Rick pulled away from each other to see Douglas Monroe speaking to them. He was the leader of Alexandria Safe Zone and had given all of the newcoming survivors interviews yesterday to see where they would fit into the community.

Michonne glanced in Rick's direction. The leader of Alexandria Safe Zone probably wouldn't like the fact that they had been talking about taking over his community right before he arrived. Rick was as cool as a cucumber.

"It's great," he said. "I haven't been able to enjoy an atmosphere like this for a while now." He smiled politely.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Douglas asked Rick.

Feeling reluctant to be pulled away, Rick gave a nod to Michonne. She nodded back, knowing that if the conversation warranted it, he would be filling her in later. Michonne turned to grab a glass of water as Rick left to talk to Douglas. She wanted to drink champagne but she didn't fully feel comfortable in this place yet so she didn't want to risk getting even slightly tipsy.

Douglas was an older man with a bald head and a goatee. Rick watched him stroke his goatee with his fingers as he spoke. "As you know, I assigned everyone in your group jobs to do when I interviewed them yesterday," he said to Rick. "You're going to be a police officer due to that being your past job, Glenn is going to be a supply runner, Carol is going to help Denise in the infirmary, Sasha is going to be a guard, Abraham is going to work construction, and Eugene is going to be a part of the scientific progression crew. That's almost everyone. But I can't seem to place Michonne. She's a complicated woman."

Rick smirked, knowing that to be true.

"I was toying with the idea of having you two be a two-person police force. Do you think that would be a good fit for her? A police officer can always use a good partner, right?" Rick was smiling before Douglas even finished his sentence. He nodded.

"I think that would be a perfect fit," he said. He liked the idea of sharing every day duties with someone he had come to trust so fully. "I'll go tell her the news."

He bid Douglas farewell and found Michonne back over near the tables. She was indulging in an array of chocolates that was laid out on a tray. He smiled as he approached. "You really love sweets, don't you?" he asked, stopping beside her.

She turned to face him with a small square of chocolate pinched between her index finger and thumb. "You're just now realizing this about me?" she asked with raised eyebrows before popping the piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Rick smiled and shook his head. "Not really," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Michonne asked, nodding toward Douglas.

Rick told her about the job that had been assigned to her. Her eyebrows raised again. "Is that okay with you?" Rick asked.

She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "It's good as anything, I guess. I don't know anything about being an officer but at least I'll get to be with you every day. You can teach me."

Rick smiled, glad that her selling point was the same as his. Getting to be together every day. He was sure that it was just because she was more comfortable with him than anyone else at the Alexandria Safe Zone, but it still felt good to hear her say that she would like sharing a job with him. He casually gripped her wrist. "Come on," he said. "Let's go meet more people and see what we can find out about this place."

Michonne was aware of Rick's every touch. And he was touching her a lot this evening. A grip of the wrist here. A brush against the small of her back there. A gentle hand on her shoulder. Michonne felt warm all over her body when they stopped to talk to a man with glasses and Rick gently pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm lightly around her waist. He was acting so natural about it that Michonne felt like she should act natural too. This was the first time in a while that they had felt truly safe, if only for this moment. Maybe this was how he acted when he felt safe.

Close. And unguarded.

Michonne smiled and nodded at what the man in front of her was saying but she didn't really hear him. She was too busy focusing on the handprint that was burning into her skin from where Rick's hand laid against her.

Rick was reveling in how normal it felt to lead Michonne around the party. Like they were together. A pair. He hadn't had much time to think about being a part of a couple with anyone while they were on the road, but now that they were somewhere that felt so much like the old world...he couldn't help but to pay attention to this woman. She had been a physical and emotional support like no other while they were out on the road; she would probably be the same in this new place. Someone he couldn't do without. And someone he wouldn't have to do without because she was so capable.

He looked at her and thought about sharing more than a house with her that night but sharing a room as well. He wondered if she ever entertained the same thoughts.

Feeling ignored since his question went unanswered, the man with glasses excused himself from the two people who were obviously more interested in each other than anything he had to say.

"Dad," Carl approached Rick and Michonne, interrupting the two as they stood confused in their feelings. He was holding a sleeping Judith against his chest. "Judith fell asleep. I'm going to take her home."

"Okay," Rick said. "Michonne and I will come with you."

Michonne was glad that she hadn't particularly been comfortable at the party anyway. Because apparently she was about to leave soon.

"No, it's okay," Carl said. "Daryl's coming with me. He said he doesn't feel right here."

Michonne and Rick looked over to see Daryl fidgeting in his new, startched suit.

"Okay," Rick said. "But make sure you be careful." He looked at Michonne. "We'll stay here a little bit longer and continue getting to know the place," he explained.

"And what if I wanted to take the chance to leave instead of staying here longer?" Michonne asked after Carl left. She faced Rick with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Did you want to leave?" Rick asked.

Michonne chuckled. "No," she said, relaxing her face. And Rick knew she was teasing. "But you've been speaking on my behalf a lot lately."

"Have I?" Rick asked. He ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I guess I just like the idea of you being with me during everything."

Michonne's stomach flipped. She didn't know if he meant that to be as romantic as it sounded. She chose not to respond to it because she didn't know how to.

They moved on to talk to someone else and Rick was pleasantly surprised when she stepped in to him herself, inviting his arm to snake around her waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their steps were slow as they left the party. Mostly everyone else was still there but Rick had soon felt that he was ready to go. And he made sure to ask Michonne if she was ready to go as well before he brought her with him, heading back for home. There was a slight breeze blowing as dusk fell and Rick couldn't help but to be somewhat awed. This place was so much like the civilization he had been used to before everything changed.

His mood was light. And the beautiful, strong woman by his side didn't hurt matters. There was a space between them that he wanted to narrow but he felt strange doing it now that it was just the two of them.

Michonne was missing the touch that it had taken only a few moments for her to get used to. But there was a part of her that was wondering if she was overthinking his intentions to touch her at the party. Would Rick really be interested in her? Or was she simply projecting because she, herself, longed for a deeper connection with him?

"So do we just report to our duties tomorrow?" Michonne asked, trying to take her mind off of her confusing emotions. "And what are our duties? As police officers? Just strolling the streets and seeing if there's trouble? We don't really have a jail to put people in here. What's the punishment for crimes?"

Rick smiled and let his steps take his body closer to hers until their arms were brushing. "I'm not sure," he responded. "We can talk to Douglas about it tomorrow."

"Maybe we can use our title as officers to continue snooping around this place. Checking if everything's as good as it seems." Rick smiled over at her. He had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "What are your feelings about it so far?" Rick asked her. "Anything seem off?"

"Besides the fact that everyone here seems to want to ignore what's outside those walls..." Michonne shrugged. "It seems okay..." Michonne descended into the silence of thoughts for a moment. "If this place really is as good as it seems...it's going to be strange not being hungry every day...fighting to survive..."

"Don't tell me you'll miss it..." Rick teased.

Michonne turned and smiled at him. "Not at all," she said. "I _am _afraid that you won't need me anymore though. Now that there aren't walkers at every turn that you need me to slice into." She had intended for it to be a joke, but it came out as a serious worry.

Rick stopped in his tracks and caught her arm. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Michonne shrugged.

"Carl and I probably need you now more than ever," he said. Michonne stared into his eyes and Rick didn't turn away. "We became a family out there," Rick admitted. "And I don't think we could handle being without you in here. In fact, I was going to ask you if...if you wanted to stay with us once everyone goes back to their own houses."

Surprised, Michonne stepped away from Rick and he hoped that he hadn't said the wrong thing. Maybe he was rushing things here.

Something needed to be clear to Michonne before she could wrap her head around the living arrangements that Rick was proposing. "When you say family..." she started. "Do you mean like aunt? Sister? Extended cousin? What?"

To answer her question, Rick moved closer. His heart thudded in his chest as he laid his hands on her waist and drew her to him. Michonne didn't resist. She allowed Rick to bring her chest against his and wrap his arms around her waist. When his lips neared hers, her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing grew slightly heavier.

"I mean like this," Rick whispered against her lips. Michonne opened her lips to invite him in the moment he pressed his mouth against hers. Their tongues found each other immediately and the kiss was slow but passionate. Rick's hand moved up to cup her cheek as she tilted her head to allow him better access. They moved apart after tasting each other completely.

"Well, if it's like that," Michonne said, a smile growing across her face. "Of course I'll stay with you."


	4. Chapter 4

- Thanks for reading and enjoying the story guys! This next one is kind of silly but also very lovely and smutty! Lots and lots of smut! Enjoy! -

**Fourth Tale:**

**Favor**

**Synopsis: Rick and Michonne engage in a silly game that allows them to give in to their desires. How much more will they find out about each other and themselves when they let themselves look past the game?**

_What she Wants_

Life in the prison was the same as always. Hard, cold, yet safe.

"What's your request?"

When Michonne felt Rick come behind her and whisper in her ear, she turned around with slight confusion on her face. "What?" she asked. The pecan she held between her two fingers went into her mouth and she chewed it slowly. The sweet, nutty taste was a small heaven after having to eat squirrel and rabbit almost every night. Michonne thought it was lucky that she and Daryl had run across that pecan tree.

Rick reached to the table and picked up a pecan of his own. But he didn't really want one. He just needed to focus on something besides Michonne's face as he spoke his next words. "You remember last week?"

Michonne thought back to the week before. Daryl had found alcohol on his run. He had brought it back. She drank. Rick drank. She confessed that she missed being intimate with a man. Rick confessed that he wouldn't mind being intimate with her. She had then drunkenly dared that if she were to happen to save his life on the next run they had together, he would have to fulfill whatever intimacy request she gave him.

"You saved my life out there today," Rick said, letting Michonne know that he was indeed speaking of that night.

Michonne's mouth fell open. "I- I was just kidding," she said. "Were we- were we being serious? I thought we were drunk."

"We were," Rick said, still not looking at her. "But a deal's a deal."

"I don't-" Michonne felt like she was being pranked. She looked around to see if anyone was in on the joke but everyone was doing their own thing. "Are you serious?" Michonne asked in a whisper.

Rick chuckled. A shift of his body and a scratch of his brow let Michonne know that he was losing whatever confidence he had gathered to approach her. "Uh...yeah," he said with a chuckle. "I already said that."

Michonne's stomach was doing weird flips. Rick should know that he couldn't just come up and surprise her with something like this. She still wasn't sure about what was happening so she requested the safest thing she could think of. "Um...A hug?" she offered.

Another shift of his body. A tilt of his head. And a narrowing of his eyes. Michonne knew he wasn't satisfied with her request. She thought he was just going to walk away but he pulled her into a hug. Michonne enjoyed his warmth but wished that the strangeness would end soon. Her heart couldn't take it.

It wasn't over yet though. "Tonight I'll be waiting in the tombs for your real request." Rick whispered before he let her go. "Be there." He took a pecan and popped it into his mouth before turning away and leaving her alone at the table.

'What just happened?' Michonne wondered. Whatever it was, she couldn't stop thinking about it throughout the day. She was pretty sure she had just been accosted for sex. But she didn't want to jump to any embarrassing conclusions.

Later that night, she saw Rick look back over his shoulder towards her before he set off in the direction of the tombs. 'Fuck it,' she thought. 'If he wants a request, I'll give him a request.' She cut her conversation with Hershel short and followed after Rick.

She caught up with him shortly after in the empty hallway. Hardly any light was filtering in. "What is this about, Rick?" Michonne asked, deciding to ask him straight out.

Rick gave a short shrug of his shoulders. "Tell me what you want," he stated simply.

"Like something sexual?" Michonne asked.

"If that's what you want..." Rick answered.

Maybe it was the abrupt and direct way that this was playing out but Michonne was still unsure about this. Her head tilted to the side with uncertainty but there was no way that she was letting this opportunity pass if it was what she thought it was. Her hands slowly went to her belt and began to unbuckle it as she watched Rick's face closely. He didn't turn away. She continued loosening her belt and unbuttoned her jeans.

Rick felt his manhood stir in his pants and his blue eyes darkened with lust. He couldn't believe he had finally had the courage to approach Michonne like this, and she was actually going along with him. He couldn't keep himself from reaching out to her.

Michonne backed away from his hand, startling herself and Rick. She let out a short, nervous laugh. "Wait," she said. She studied Rick's face as best as she could in the darkness. "You're really serious about this?"

Rick thought back to all of the times that he had admired this woman. He had been waiting for an opportunity to advance their relationship and she had given him one when she made her confession last week. He wasn't going to back down now. "More serious than anything," he replied. He eased his hand forward and gripped the zipper to Michonne's jeans before sliding it down; Michonne didn't back away this time.

The center of her womanhood exploded with feeling as she anticipated what was to come. "I still feel like this is some kind of prank," Michonne laughed as Rick moved forward and slid his fingers beneath the band of her jeans to slide them down her hips.

Rick only smiled. "You still haven't told me exactly what it is you want me to do here," he said softly. He knew what _he _wanted to do. And that was push her up against the wall and relieve the pressure in his jeans right there but he was enjoying this little game he had started.

Nerves in her stomach, Michonne peeled down her underwear and then hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a little pressure.

Rick chuckled. "I understand," he said, before kneeling down before her on one knee. He continued peeling her jeans and underwear down to her ankles where she stepped out of them.

Michonne could barely believe that she was bare from the waist down and that Rick was kneeling in front of her about to pleasure her with his mouth. Her breathing grew heavy and the throbbing at her center that told her how much she wanted this only increased as Rick began to move closer.

Her eyes closed and her head fell against the wall the moment Rick's warm tongue touched her center. She let her leg rest over his shoulder and her hands rest on his head. "Oh my God," Michonne whispered, half in awe that this was actually happening and half overwhelmed by the sensations that Rick's mouth was causing to run through her body.

Rick immediately found her opening and pushed his tongue inside. This caused Michonne's hands to grip his hair and then release; he knew she liked it. He did it again. He was awarded with a soft moan and more of her taste flowing into his mouth. His own groan of satisfaction came out and he swiped his tongue from her center to her gathering of nerves before giving a gentle suck.

"Shit, Rick," Michonne breathed. She swiveled her hips against his mouth.

Because of his own arousal, Rick's fervor grew quickly. He covered her entire center with his mouth and pushed inside of her once again with his tongue. Michonne sucked in breath through her teeth and gripped Rick's hair as his mouth moved over her and his tongue pushed into her relentlessly.

Gasping out short breaths, Michonne began to undulate against him. She was riding on a wave of pleasure that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Rick tilted his head to accommodate her passionate movements. He focused on her center of nerves with his tongue again and felt Michonne begin to tense. He knew she was about to reach her climax.

Letting out short, erratic moans, Michonne began to release. It might have been because it had been a long time or simply because it was just that good but Michonne reached a peak that she hadn't reached before. Harsh shudders ran through her body before her legs lost their strength. Rick allowed her to slowly slide down the wall until she sat before him, exhausted from pleasure.

Feeling proud that he was the reason for the content expression on her face, Rick moved forward to rest his forehead against hers while she regained her breathing. He wanted to kiss her but he held himself back.

"I guess I'll have to return the favor if you ever save my life," Michonne finally said.

Rick chuckled. "That would only be fair," he said playfully.

Michonne soon gathered her clothes together once more and put them on before leaving the tombs. As she exited separate from Rick, she felt as if she was holding a very important secret. She wasn't going to put any labels to what they were yet but she couldn't wait until she owed Rick a favor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What he Wants_

That moment came sooner than she expected. The next day Michonne was eating lunch with Glenn and Carl in the prison cafeteria when Rick came to her barely holding back a grin. "Guess what I found when I was walking the cells with Hershel..." Glenn, Michonne, and Carl all looked at Rick curiously. "A storage locker we must have missed the first time around. It's got blankets in it, which'll be good since it tends to get pretty cold in these cells." His eyes focused on Michonne and flashed mischievously. "What'chu think, Michonne?" he asked, knowing how she hated the cold. "I'm practically a lifesaver, aren't I?"

A slow smile lifted Michonne's lips. "Yeah," she said, holding Rick's stare. "I couldn't live much longer without a blanket to keep me warm." They stared at each other wearing mysterious smiles while Carl and Glenn were left looking between the two curiously.

"Are blankets really so amazing?" Carl finally asked.

"I don't get it either," Glenn said with a shrug, before turning back to his food.

Later that evening, Rick was deeply immersed in the feelng of Michonne's full lips and skillful tongue surrounding his member. They were in the guard tower and she had stopped by to pay him a visit before her duties at the fence and before his watch officially begun.

Rick's hand rested at the back of her head and he watched her through eyes hazed with passion. She was taking him fast and deep, pleasuring him aggressively, because she knew his watch duties were important and she didn't want to distract him for too long. She was trying to get him off as quickly as possible and it was working.

Rick held her head still on his shaft as his body tensed as he freed his load. It wasn't until after the fact that he thought maybe he should have warned her before he emptied himself inside of her mouth. His mind had temporarily been lost from the passionate way in which she had taken him. She didn't seem to mind though. She swallowed his seed and languidly licked him clean afterwards.

When she backed away, Rick pulled his pants back up and situated himself while Michonne slung her sword across her back once again. Breathing heavily, Rick's eyes caught hers for a moment before she shyly turned away with a small smile. Charmed that she could wear that look after what she had just done, Rick chuckled.

"I'm thinking missionary next time," Michonne said, lingering around. She avoided his gaze, afraid that he would see how much she liked the idea of connecting with him completely in the most physical way possible.

"Next time?" Rick asked. Michonne lifted her head to look at him. "You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" he teased with a small smile. "There's not going to be a next time if you don't earn it."

"Oh, you're getting cocky now," Michonne said, engaging in his banter. "Okay," she replied easily with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll think of this as our last time."

"No!" Rick said quickly, moving forward to lightly grip her wrist. When Michonne met him with a teasing stare, he knew that he had lost and he chuckled in slight embarrassment when he realized how desperate he must look. He released her wrist and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just kidding," he said abashedly.

"I know, Rick," Michonne said with a smile that made Rick feel at ease. "But you be careful about what you say to me from now on." Rick was no longer at ease. He looked unsure of himself and taken aback at her sudden warning. So much so that Michonne found it cute. She smiled wider and inadvertently brushed her hand against his cheek in an intimate gesture.

"Were you kidding or-?"

"See you later, Rick." Michonne left he guard tower, deciding to leave Rick wondering if he had angered her for a moment. He hoped he hadn't. Because not only did he not want her to feel negatively towards him in any way but she also scared him in a way that no other woman had. No matter how much he came to understand her, she was still very much an enigma to him. And that was one of her most attractive qualities.

Rick chuckled and let his fingers play against the touch she left on his cheek. "Missionary, huh?" he said aloud, looking forward to it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What They Both Want_

A couple of days later Sasha, Daryl, Carl, Rick, and Michonne were sitting around the lunch table eating some vegetables from the garden and leftover fried frog legs that Maggie and Glenn had managed to procure from a family of the amphibians they had found down by a nearby creek. It was practically a delicacy feast and the five people were in good spirits.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't handle Lil' Asskicker like you can Daryl?" Sasha was saying. "You think she likes you better than me?"

"Oh, I don't think," Daryl responded around his bites. "I know!" He proclaimed it with pride before throwing down the bone of his food and licking his fingers with vigor.

"Uh!" Sasha scoffed and looked at Michonne for support but she only got a shrug in return. "And how the hell do you know what Judith is thinking, Daryl?" Sasha fired back, looking at Daryl again. "You a mind reader now?"

"I just know," Daryl said with a shrug. "She always does this happy gurgle thing when I hold her."

"She does that with everyone! She's a baby! I bet she cries sometimes when you hold her too, but you're just deciding to leave that part out-"

"Nuh uh! She ain't never cried when I had her! If she _is _crying, she stops when I pick her up!"

Michonne, Rick, and Carl could only look on in amused bewilderment as the two argued much too seriously about who Judith liked better.

"I think she likes Tyreese better than all of us," Carl finally said before nodding his head to where Judith lay sleeping against Tyreese's vast chest.

Daryl and Sasha stopped arguing long enough to chuckle with everyone else. "He _does _have a way with that baby," Sasha said. "I think-"

Sasha's thought was cut off by Rick's sudden coughing. He had inhaled wrong and had sucked a piece of food too quickly down his throat. His face began to turn red as he coughed to try to relieve his mistake. Michonne quickly reached out and began to pat and rub his back until he recovered. "Thank you," Rick said with a nod in her direction once he regained his composure once again.

"No problem," Michonne said. "I couldn't just let you sit there and choke to death." Her voice held a hint of insinuation.

Rick nodded and then caught what she had said. He looked over to see that she was giving him a secret smirk. His own mouth lifted into a secret smile. "You're right," he said. "I owe you one."

They stared at each other, excited about their future coupling. This would be the first time that they would be doing more than oral. It felt like a huge step and Michonne's stomach was twisting in anticipation.

Sasha, Daryl, and Carl looked curiously between the two, wondering why the air had suddenly become so thick. "Um...What?" Sasha asked aloud, confused.

"Don't even bother," Carl said with a sigh. "I always just go read when they get like this." He got up from the table to do just that.

"The boy's right," Daryl said to Sasha. "I learned a long time ago not to bother animals when they're mating; they can get vicious." He stood up from his own seat and left. Michonne broke her gaze away from Rick's.

"What – What did Daryl say?" Michonne asked.

Sasha laughed. "Nothing," she said, standing up from the table as well. "You two just...keep eating. Or whatever you're doing these days..." She left the table. Rick and Michonne could only shrug at each other, at a loss for why they were suddenly sitting at a deserted table.

Later that night, Rick showed up at Michonne's cell. She was already minus her vest and shoes and was straightening her newly obtained blanket across the bed. When Rick stepped inside, they covered the entrance with a sheet and sat down on the bed. They stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room for a moment. Michonne felt like she was seventeen again and just about to lose her virginity.

Finally, she saw Rick move out of the corner of her eye. He turned to look at her. So she turned to look at him with her heart pounding in her chest. And she felt her breath leave. Those intensely blue eyes were looking at her with a fire that stirred everything inside of her. Her tongue darted out against her lips in anticipation when Rick shifted closer and let his hand slide over her outer thigh to pull her closer.

Rick's breathing grew heavy as he focused in on her lips. He was finally about to taste her and feel her soft, full lips against his own. Slowly moving closer, he enjoyed every brush of skin he felt on the way to her lips.

Then their lips met.

Rick was tentative at first. He kissed softly. And sweetly. Michonne felt a strange surge of emotion well up and get stuck in her throat. 'What the fuck, Michonne?' she thought to herself. 'Are you about to let a kiss cause you to become undone?' It had been a while since she had felt such gentleness in this harsh world.

She parted her lips and let his tongue come through to brush against her own. It felt great, but their connected lips wasn't the only thing she was paying attention to. Rick had one arm wrapped around her back and the other stroking slowly up and down her side. Her body felt like a harp that his fingers were playing.

Without separating from each other, Rick gently guided her to a lying position on the bed. She below him; he on top. Like a couple of teenagers getting to know each other's bodies and their own, they just made out like that for a while more. Rick didn't think he could ever get tired of kissing her.

But another part of his body was beginning to beg for attention.

Rick gently slid his hand down from Michonne's breast to the center of her heat. Michonne immediately moved her hips against him, inviting his touch. He smiled. Her sensuous movements in the heat of passion was something he couldn't easily forget from their first physical dalliance. He could only imagine how she would respond to him when he was actually inside of her.

Thoughts of the near future filled his head and his member pressed excruciatingly tight against his jeans. He raised himself up to get rid of his clothing and Michonne took the chance to do the same until they were both completely bare in each other's presence. Rick admired the way her dark skin contrasted his own pale skin and Michonne did the same.

"You're so beautiful," Rick whispered before he moved in to capture her lips again.

Michonne accepted his kiss and opened her legs to accept the rest of him. With her knees raised on either side of him, she could feel his member close to opening and she couldn't help but to lift her hips in anticipation of his entrance. "Do you have protection?" she asked.

"No," Rick answered. "But I'll pull out before I finish."

Michonne nodded, giving him the okay and her eyes closed when she felt Rick's length begin to push inside of her. "Are you okay?" Rick asked, trying to hold himself together. She was hot and wet and her walls were gripping him tight.

Michonne laughed at his question. "I'm not a virgin, Rick."

Rick let out a chuckle of his own. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just been a while for me. I feel like I'm twenty again."

"Twenty?" Michonne asked curiously. She gasped when another inch of Rick's length entered her center. "Is that when you lost your virginity?" she asked, gripping his arms.

"Yeah," Rick answered. The veins in his temple became visible as he fought against the urge to ram into her hard and fast. He wanted to make this last. "I had – to wait until after marriage."

He entered fully into her and Michonne threw her head back against the pillow. Her whole body was ringing from the inside out. She fought to find words for the conversation they were having. "Oh my God," she said. "I didn't even know people really did that anymore."

"Are you teasing me?" Rick asked.

"No," Michonne chuckled. "I think it's cute."

"_Cute_?" Rick felt her slightly lift her hips and knew that she wanted him to move but he thought about making her wait because of her comments. "Now you're patronizing me."

"I'm not patronizing you," Michonne retorted as her need for him to create friction between their bodies grew larger. "I really think it's cute- Okay, _admirable_," she said. "Is that a better word? Admirable?"

"Yes, it's a better word," Rick said. He moved his hips and Michonne closed her eyes, ready to get lost in the sensation of being filled by Rick Grimes. But he stopped. Michonne opened her eyes to see him peering down at her teasingly with a smirk. "When did you lose your virginity?" He stroked her cheek with his finger, curious to know everything about her.

Michonne tried to keep her impatience in check. Here she was, wanting to get started and this man thought it was a good time to play twenty questions. "Um..." She thought back to remember as her hips moved of their own accord in small circles to create a little bit of the friction she desired. Rick smiled down at her, enjoying the feeling. "Seventeen," she said. "At prom."

"Prom?!" Rick asked with a teasing smile on his lips. "How cliché."

Michonne felt her own smile forming at his gentle teasing. She slapped his chest gently. "What did I tell you about saying anything you want to me," she chastised playfully. "I'll get up and leave right now."

"I'm sorry," Rick said immediately. "I won't say anything else." Michonne smiled.

Rick's head dropped down to look at the point between their bodies where Michonne's hips undulated upwards to meet his own. Her movements had become bigger and a little more insistent. His eyes rolled shut; it felt amazingly good. He knew he couldn't tease her much longer. "You need me down there or you got this?" he asked.

Michonne chuckled again. "Rick," she said. "If you don't shut the fuck up and start moving, we're gonna have some problems."

With a smile on his lips, Rick leaned down to take her mouth with his own before he began to pump his hips back and forth, entering in and out of her. Michonne gripped his shoulders, glad that things were finally under way. The conversation was temporarily on hiatus. Michonne raised her hips to meet him as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Oh, God, Michonne. You feel so good," he whispered as his head dropped over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck as their hips swiveled together. She led them in increasing the pace.

Enveloped in her warmth, Rick began to lose all coherent thought. He couldn't speak again if he wanted to. Only heavy breathing and muffled moans and grunts could be heard in the cell for a period of time.

Rick raised up onto his knees and Michonne followed him, lifting her hips into the air. Rick held her waist in his hands and began to drive deeply inside of her. "Ohh!" Michonne moaned. She clutched the sheets as Rick's thrusts grew faster. His eyes never left her for a moment; he enjoyed the way she writhed in his hands.

Breathing heavily, Rick dropped back onto his elbows over her body and drove into her hard and fast. Michonne tensed her body and clutched his back. They were both about to reach a climax. "I'm- I'm about to finish," Rick gasped out. He remembered that he needed to pull out before spilling his seed inside of her.

"Wait." Michonne grasped his hips so that he wouldn't move away from her. "I'm almost there! I'm almost- Almost-"

"Michonne!" Rick gasped, trying to hold back as best he could while her hips moved against him frantically.

A silent scream appeared on Michonne's face as she felt herself reaching the end. "Okay!" she exclaimed, releasing his hips. Rick pulled out just in time for his seed to spill across her stomach. Spasms wracked Michonne's body as she spilled her own juices onto the sheets below. And feeling Rick's warm fluids against her skin only made her come harder.

They both breathed heavily, trying to recover. Rick moved through his exhaustion to gather a rag from the corner of the cell and clean his passion from Michonne's body. Michonne lay there and let him tend to her. After getting her wits about her and managing to get her breathing somewhat even again, she watched Rick and the way his hands handled her gently. She had seen him do vicious things with those hands. Necessary. But vicious. But the way he handled her now was so...soft. Michonne felt her emotions getting the better of her again.

Rick looked her way to see her looking at him with an open, telling expression. She noticed him looking, though, and blinked the expession away before he could see exactly what it was saying. He tossed the rag aside and moved up the bed to lie on his side beside Michonne. She turned on her own side, mirroring his position. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Something had changed. They weren't just playing a game anymore and they both knew it.

"So, what's a man gotta do to earn your favor next time?" Rick asked softly.

"Mmm...I don't know," Michonne said. "What kind of favor will you be looking for?"

"...Woman on top?" Rick asked.

Michonne laughed. "Wow...cowgirl. Okay." She turned over onto her back and moved closer to Rick. He draped his arm across her stomach. "Then...since I"m gonna be doing all the work...you may need to bring something big to the table Grimes."

"Like what?" Rick asked.

"I don't know..." Michonne said. She let her fingers play with Rick's. She knew what she _wanted _to ask for.

"How about this?" Rick asked. Michonne turned her face to him and he continued. "Fair trade. I give you my life, and you give me yours."

A long silence stretched between the two and then a smile stretched across Michonne's face.

"Yeah?" Rick asked, encouraged by her expression. "You like that?"

"I do like it..." Michonne said. "As long as you don't say something cheesy like that from now on." She laughed and Rick followed along.

"Whatever," he said. "You like it."

"Yeah, I do," Michonne said. She turned and hugged her body against Rick's. "I like a man who says cheesy things sometimes."

"And I like a woman who loses her virginity at prom."

Michonne laughed and pushed Rick away. "Oh, god stop," she chuckled.

"Never," Rick teased, pulling her closer once again.

After losing so much, the two lovers fell asleep sharing the same thought. 'I can't believe I'm happy.'


	5. Chapter 5

- So I read a book that talked about how no two people perceive things the same way so all memories are false, in a sense. Shaped by the individual's own perceptions and emotions at the time. So I ran with that. This is another silly, playful fic. Hope you like it. -

**Fifth Tale:**

**First Kiss**

**Synopsis: Michonne and Rick shared a kiss a week ago but neither of them can remember it in quite the same way. Will this cause problems or will they just make new memories?**

Michonne was making out with Rick again. It was starting to become a regular occurrence. Just a stolen moment here and there. Nothing more. Nothing less. It wasn't a peck and they never went all the way. Just a few sloppy kisses.

Michonne tilted her head and allowed Rick's tongue to push against her own. She felt like a teenager again. Outside her father's toolshed. And the funny thing was...they _were _outside a toolshed. At the Alexandria Safe Zone. They had found their way to the city a month ago and she and Rick had started these makeout sessions about a week ago. Everyone had been assigned jobs to do and she and Rick had been assigned to be police officers. They were supposed to be on duty right now but...things were actually pretty slow around Alexandria. No one had walkers to fight or food to look for so everyone was on their best behavior.

Except maybe Rick.

His hand on her back traveled down to cup her round behind. Michonne moved in closer to him and pressed against him so that his back pushed against the wall of the building they stood behind. She felt Rick's bulge press against her thigh and she drew back for a moment to look him in the eyes. He smiled and she smiled back before leaning in to give him one last, soft kiss before withdrawing completely.

"We should probably get back to work," she said.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. He chewed on his tongue, missing her lips. "Whatever that means..." He stood away from the wall. "What do you think it'll be today? Pulling a kitten out of a tree or breaking up a kid's fight?"

Michonne chuckled. "Am I to take that to mean you don't enjoy your job, constable?"

"No, I enjoy it," Rick said. "I get to work side by side with you every day; why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

Michonne and Rick glanced at each other and shared another shy smile. They walked in silence down the streets of Alexandria as people talked, gossiped and laughed. Children ran by on the street. Sometimes someone would call out a greeting. It was so...normal. Michonne breathed a happy sigh. It was still hard to believe that this was real. That they had actually found a place where Carl and everyone else may be able to live. Thinking of Carl, Michonne thought it might be time that they actually talked about what was going on between them. It wouldn't be fair to put Carl in the middle of anything confusing. And confusing was what their relationship was right now.

"So you gonna tell me what this is?" she asked.

"What what is?"

"This." Michonne wiggled her finger between the two of them. "Us."

"I was hoping you could tell _me_," Rick surprised her by saying. "_You _started it."

"_I _started it?!" Michonne was genuinely shocked. As she remembered it, Rick had been the one to first shove his tongue down _her _throat. "How?"

"Remember? You-" Rick proceeded to tell her how things happened on the day that they first kissed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 Week Ago – Rick's version_

Rick was waiting for Michonne outside her house. They had agreed to meet at this time the previous day to go about their duties but she wasn't answering her door. He raised his fist and knocked again until the door was finally thrown open.

Michonne was standing there in a sexy, purple tank top and matching panties; her silk bathrobe was hanging wide open. Rick's eyes widened and he quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was outside to ogle her. "I'm sorry-" he stammered, turning back to her and trying not to stare too hard. "I thought you would be ready."

Michonne leaned against the door frame, unhurried. The way her body was angled gave Rick the impression that she knew just how good she looked and she didn't mind him appreciating the view. But he didn't want to stare and test that theory. It was too risky.

"Come in," Michonne said, gracefully turning and leading him into the house. Her body moved like liquid and her hips swayed invitingly. "It's still taking me a while to get used to sleeping in a real bed every night. I have trouble leaving it in the mornings."

"I know what you mean..." Rick said, hesitating at the door after closing it behind himself. "I practically had to force myself out of bed when I woke up. I wish I could have cleaned myself up a little more," he said, looking down at his slightly wrinkled uniform. He was trying to keep things casual even though he was finding it hard to focus while she was standing there in her underwear.

"You look pretty damn good to me..." Michonne murmured.

"What?" Rick asked, his head jerking upward.

"Nothing..." The way that she trailed her finger along the couch had Rick imagining her trailing that finger across his skin. And the way she bit her lip made him want to bite it for her. They stared at each other longer than necessary. "Are you hungry?" Michonne asked. "I have some strawberries in the fridge. You can have some while I go to take a shower."

"I'm fine..." Rick said with a small smile. 'Shit! She hasn't taken a shower yet?' Rick didn't know how he would fare with hearing the shower running, trying not to imagine her naked with water streaming over her smooth, flawless skin. Trying not to imagine her hands running gently over her body.

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked. "I had some last night. With cream-"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, wait, hold on. Stop right there, Rick." Michonne laughed. "Strawberries with cream?" she asked. "When did I even say-? I didn't even say that!"

"Yes, you did," Rick said sincerely. He thought back. "I could swear you said-"

"I didn't," Michonne said with another laugh. "You must have been imagining me eating strawberries with cream on your own."

Rick's brow furrowed. 'Did I do that?' he wondered.

"And I did NOT answer the door in just my underwear!" Michonne continued. "My bathrobe was closed!"

"No," Rick said, certain of himself this time. "I'm sure of this. You were _clearly _seducing me."

A short laugh of disbelief left Michonne's throat. She could tell that Rick really believed what he was saying. He was remembering things wrong. "I was not!" Michonne said, her voice getting slightly higher due to being wrongfully accused. "I wasn't even awake enough to try to seduce you."

"Then what was with the posing and the seductive looks?"

"Seductive looks? Rick, I was probably trying to blink crust out of my eyes. This is how it really happened..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 Week Ago – Michonne's Version_

"Shit!"

Michonne hurried down the stairs of her house, tying her bathrobe tightly. Her house slipper wouldn't stay on one foot so she left it behind on the top stair. "Hold on!" she called, her voice raspy from the remnants of sleep. She cleared her throat and threw open her door. The sun caught her by surprise, making her blink asymmetrically to try to keep away the sting caused from the brightness.

When she cleared her vision, she saw Rick standing there with his hands on his belt. He, of course, looked clean-shaven and perfect. She cringed inwardly thinking about how she must look. Her eyes fell to her one bare foot and the other with the slipper on it. She tried to appear cool about being unprepared to face him and his blue gaze this morning.

"Come in," she said, turning on her heel to lead him into the house. Worried about the bedhead she must possess, Michonne ran into the couch. "Shit!" she cursed again, stumbling slightly. She quickly moved around it and glanced over her shoulder, hoping Rick hadn't seen that. Or at least wouldn't comment on it. He was only smiling at her. Flashing a glimpse of his pearly whites. "It's still taking me a while to get used to sleeping in a real bed every night. I have trouble leaving it in the mornings," she said, by way of explanation. This wasn't the image she wanted to show him. She wanted to continue to show him herself being a badass and in-control. Not a spaz.

"I know what you mean..." Rick was saying. "I practically had to force myself out of bed when I woke up this morning in only my boxers. I wish I could have cleaned myself up a little more." He looked down at his uniform and brushed it off. Michonne noticed that his biceps flexed a little when he did that.

'You look pretty damn good to me...' she thought.

"What?" Rick asked, his head snapping upwards.

'Shoot! Did I say that out loud?' "Nothing..." Michonne said. She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you hungry? I have some strawberries in the fridge. You can have some while I go to take a shower."

"I'm fine," Rick answered.

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," Rick replied. He peeled his jacket off of his shoulders. "I'll just wait for you here."

"Okay." Michonne turned and began to walk upstairs, making sure to walk slowly and carefully so that she didn't make the same spectacle of herself that she had made when Rick first came in. Feeling that he might be watching her, Michonne put some swing into her hips. A glance over her shoulder let Michonne know that she was right; he was watching her. When his eyes met hers and he realized he was caught, he gave her a charming wink and a smile. Michonne almost tumbled right back down the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I _winked _at you?!" Rick asked, bringing a pause to their walk around the neighborhood. He was listening to Michonne's story with some degrees of amusement.

"Yes, Rick. You _winked _at me. Like this." Demonstrating, she gave an upwards nod of her head and a slow wink.

Rick smiled, not quite remembering things exactly as she described them but he enjoyed the demonstration all the same. Her wink made his heart flutter. "Do it again," he said.

Michonne gave him another nod and wink. Storing the image in his brain for later enjoyment, Rick chuckled and shook his head. They began walking again. "I'm not making this up," Michonne said with a smile.

"So you're saying I was the one seducing you?" Rick asked.

"Trying."

"Trying?!"

"Your game still needs a little work," Michonne teased.

"Oh yeah? What's that in your hand?"

Michonne held her hand out. "There's nothing in my-" Her words were cut off by Rick placing his hand in hers.

"What were you saying about my game?"

A smile bloomed across Michonne's face and they walked with their connected hands swinging gently between them. "That just proves my point Rick. What was that?"

"It was me getting the result I wanted," Rick said with a smile.

"Are you two workin' or datin'?!" Rick and Michonne jerked their hands apart at the shout that was aimed their way. They turned to see Daryl standing in his doorway, eating a bowl of cereal, with a teasing smirk on his face.

Rick gave him a friendly wave but murmured beneath his breath, "We should make him babysit Judith when she starts teething."

Michonne chuckled. "I'd pay to see that," she replied. They bid farewell to Daryl and continued on their way. Rick stared at Michonne's hand hanging by her side, wondering if he should attempt to try to hold it again. After a moment of walking in silence, he decided against it.

Michonne was disappointed that Rick didn't try to take her hand again. She gave up waiting and clasped her hands behind her back.

"So I allegedly winked at you," Rick started again. "And then what...?"

"And then...We were patrolling around..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 Week Ago (Later in the Day) – Michonne's Version_

"He's running around your way, Michonne! Catch him!"

Michonne rounded the corner and faced the full masculine force that was a large German Shephard charging her way. She swooped down on it and held the waggling dog tightly around the middle. It tried to finagle it's way between her legs but Michonne adjusted herself and squatted, gripping her arms around the dog's neck. "Stay right here, you mutt," she grunted.

The dog had been found outside the walls of Alexandria and brought back by some supply runner who thought it would be a nice gift for his family. So far it had only been a nuisance. To Michonne at least. It escaped its leash every other day and scared small kids around the neighborhood.

"You caught him," Rick said, approaching and breathing hard. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees to collect himself again.

"You should start going on runs with me in the morning," Michonne said, noticing his puttered out state. "I don't want you collapsing on me. Not from this at least..." She finished with a murmur.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Michonne tried to avoid the dog that was now trying to lick her face when their attention was called to a young boy running towards them. He was the owner of the dog. "Thank you!" he said, catching up to them and leashing the dog again. "Thank you."

Rick and Michonne sent the dog off with its owner, Michonne still sitting on the ground. Rick reached out his hand to her and lifted her to her feet. Michonne believed that he used way more strength than necessary because he ended up pulling her against his chest. They stood there for a moment. Rick's lips were right at Michonne's eye level. She tried to pull away. He wouldn't allow her to. He pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asked. Their breaths mingled.

"I don't know..." His voice was a low raspy whisper. He began to lean forward so that he could capture her lips with his. He was so close that Michonne could feel his breath against her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rick began to laugh. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"What?" Michonne asked, offended. "You're trying to say this isn't how it happened?'

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say," Rick said.

Michonne planted her hands on her hips. "Then how did it happen, Rick?"

"I'll tell you. All of that with the dog happened – I wasn't _that _tired by the way -, then..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 Week Ago (Later in the Day) – Rick's Version_

Michonne was sitting on the ground after having caught the dog and Rick reached out his hand to help her up. She gladly took his hand and got to her feet. When Rick began to pull his hand away, Michonne caught it fast and stepped into him. Rick stood frozen where he was as Michonne placed his arms around her waist and pressed her chest against his. Rick's breaths quickened and his eyes darkened as Michonne rose onto her toes and leaned forward.

He felt her lips brush his.

"What- what are you doing?" he asked.

Michonne didn't answer but pressed her lips against his in response-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rick." Michonne stopped him. She stared at him. "You're fuckin' with me, aren't you?"

"No!" Rick denied, his eyes wide. "This is how it happened! You were very aggressive-"

"Rick."

"What?"

Michonne could see that Rick obviously believed what he was saying and wasn't pulling her leg just for the sake of it. She lightly threw her hands up. "How can we both remember it so differently? I can swear it was you who was making all the moves."

"And I could swear it was _you_."

"Okay, let's settle this," Michonne said. She led Rick off to a private area between a couple of vacant houses that didn't have residents yet. "Let's re-enact what happened."

"Okay," Rick agreed readily with a nod. He was happy to do anything that led up to him kissing Michonne.

Michonne sat down on the ground. "So you picked me up."

Rick reached out his hand and did so. They smiled when they made eye contact. "And then..." Michonne tried to remember exactly what happened next but Rick was staring at her with too much heat. "Uhh...And then- Stop looking at me, Rick!"

"What?" Rick asked, surprised.

"I can't think."

"Why not? I'm not doing anything."

Michonne narrowed her eyes in the face of Rick's innocent expression. But wanting to keep focus on their reenactment, Michonne stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. "See, this is how it happened then," Rick said, his hands naturally finding her waist.

"No, it's not," Michonne said with amused surety. "Doing it now, I'm even more sure that this isn't how it went down."

"Oh yeah?" Rick pulled her forward.

"_That's _what happened," Michonne affirmed at his actions.

"I think..." Rick said, staring at her full lips. "That we should stop looking at past memories and maybe start making new ones?"

Michonne's eyebrow lifted. She was interested in that idea. And he didn't have to say anything more about what he meant. "Maybe you can have Carl take Judith over to Daryl's for the evening?" she asked.

"Yep. And if not, I can always just come over to your place?"

Anticipation pooled in Michonne's stomach and other areas. "It's a date," she agreed.

"It's a date."

They shared a soft kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A Week Ago – What Actually Happened_

Rick knocked on Michonne's door and waited for her to answer. Feeling hectic and out of sorts from waking up late, Michonne left one of her slippers behind and made her way down the stairs, stumbling slightly. She tied her bathrobe in a hurry. It hung half open so a bit of her undergarments could be seen.

"Rick," she said. "Come in." She led him into the house, almost ran into the couch but stopped and avoided it. "It's still taking me a while to get used to sleeping in a real bed every night. I have trouble leaving it in the mornings."

"I know what you mean..." Rick responded. "I practically had to force myself out of bed when I woke up this morning. I wish I could have cleaned myself up a little more."

"You look fine."

"What?" Rick's head snapped up.

"Nothing."

Rick thought he had heard something else.

"Are you hungry?" Michonne asked. "I have some strawberries in the fridge. You can have some while I go to take a shower."

"I'm fine," Rick answered.

"Are you sure?" Michonne asked. "I had some last night."

"Yeah," Rick replied. He was trying not to think of Michonne eating strawberries the night before but his imagination was already running wild. There was cream involved. He peeled his jacket off of his shoulders. "I'll just wait for you here."

"Okay." Michonne made her way up the stairs with a soft sway to her hips. She glanced over her shoulder to catch Rick staring at her. He nodded and smiled weakly, embarrassed about being caught. He cleared his throat and turned away. Michonne smiled, thinking that he was cute.

Later that day, the two partners in catching crime (or in this case, lost pets), found themselves chasing a runaway German Shepherd. They eventually split up with the thought to block the dog in.

"He's running around your way, Michonne! Catch him!" Rick shouted.

Michonne caught the dog, squatting near its head. Rick approached her, slightly winded. He put his hands on his hips.

"You should start going on runs with me in the morning," Michonne said, noticing that he was breathing a little heavily. "I don't want you collapsing on me. Not from this at least..." She finished with a murmur.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The owner soon came to collect his pet and Michonne was left sitting on the ground. Rick reached his hand out to help her up. Taking his hand, Michonne stood only to find that there was a slight pain in her ankle. She stumbled forward into Rick. His hands landed at her waist and he steadied her, which caused her to become pressed against his chest.

"What are you doing?" they both asked.

"I don't know..." Rick said. He was staring at Michonne's lips. She noticed. Rick gathered up courage that he had wanted to use for a long time and Michonne took his gaze as a signal that she had been waiting for for a while now. They both moved forward at the same time and pressed their lips together. It was quick at first. A peck then they pulled away.

Looking at each other again and realizing that they were on the same page, Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and he placed his hands on her waist to pull her forward. Their lips met again. Slow, deep, and passionate. This became the first of many kisses that they would come to share.

- Haha. I'm enjoying putting Daryl in as annoying yet lovable third party in the Richonne love affair in my fics. It's fun. He's like the kind of friend that embarrasses you but is really just saying what you wanna say. You were just too tactful to say it. Anyway...Review. -


End file.
